Broken
by scoterr2
Summary: Post 3x11 Slow Burn Swan Queen Story. Regina's desperately in love with Emma but there's three problems. 1) Emma's on Earth, 2)Emma doesn't have her memories and 3) Emma may not feel the same way. Summaries suck eh?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first OUAT Fic and thus the characters may be a tad or a lot OCC.

I don't own anything ... well except the grammar mistakes.

* * *

Three Months After The New Curse

Regina was broken. The emotional and physical scars were there to prove it. She couldn't even argue that only the physical ones were self inflicted. They had just been a way to take her mind off Henry and Emma, the physical pain had hurt less than the emotional.

It didn't stay that way forever though, soon she was finding other reasons and more and more scars and pain just kept coming with them. The only thing that had got her to stop was that Henry wouldn't have wanted this for her, for his mom, the person he no longer considered a villain. Emma, well she wouldn't know what Emma would think, nor did she ever think that she would get an answer to the question.

It didn't help that the blonde would haunt her dreams, their son coming sometimes. Though he wasn't really their son anymore. No he was Emma's. Two years ago the envy would have made her as green as Elphaba but now …., now it just tore at a heart too broken that it was irreparable. The only person that could save it was the saviour.

Regina was never one for looking at the bright side of things but now she'd kill for one. For the chance of happiness, a life that didn't look like her sitting in her castle and drinking, alone.

The worst part was that she kept replaying the words she should have said to Emma. The words she would of said if she hadn't been a coward. In that moment she probably made Rumplestiltskin before he got turned into the Dark One look like the bravest person in the world.

Calling herself a coward because she was too nervous to tell the blonde how she really felt was the easy way out. If she was being truly honest with herself then she would have said that the reason she kept her mouth shut was because on the off chance that Emma has felt the same way that she did, well Regina didn't want to live the rest of her life knowing that it could have happened. That a love could have blossomed into something beautiful had an idiot called Peter Pan not interfered.

She couldn't even get away from the pain in her sleep. No, not when every night when Emma would come to her. Though Regina could only see her from afar she knew that Emma was watching her and sometimes she would bring Henry.

Regina would wake up every morning with tears streaming down her face, never more thankful that she had the castle to herself.

Snow had offered her a place at her castle but Regian had declined. Snow's castle was only half way rebuilt and Regina had no desire to room next to them and hear them trying to make a replacement for Emma.

That thought was enough to enrage her and the first time the sickening thought had occurred to her, she had crushed the glass in her hand. Blood was beginning to seep from the wound and onto the floor. The dark red seemed to glitter against the black tiles and it had kept Regina mesmerized before Snow had burst through the door.

The younger woman ran over to Regina and pulled a cloth out of the basket that she was holding and expertly wrapped the white cloth around her hand.

"I could have fixed it with magic," Regina grumbled.

Snow glanced up at Regina. This time seeing the emptiness trying to hide behind those dark eyes and the light pink scar on Regina's left wrist as Regina tried to pull down her sleeve but it was too late.

"Regina?", Snow asked hesitantly, brushing her thumb over the scar.

Regina jerked her arm away and walked away from her old nemesis.

Snow sighed before setting the basket on the table, she knew how much Regina missed Henry. She missed Emma the same way but at least she had Charming to fall back on and just like that a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

Earth

Emma woke up, entangled in her covers. Her breath was coming in shallow pants and her hair was sticking to her face. She hadn't had a good sleep in three months. Not when every night she was transported to a black room and there was a woman in the distance watching her every move. A woman with long, dark hair and she was always wearing these gowns and Emma could never quite make out her face. All Emma wanted to do was run over to her and ask her what was going on but everytime she tried to walk forward she ran into an invisible wall and no matter how hard she banged on it it wouldn't break.

Sometimes Henry showed up there too but he was never worried or scared like she was and he would never wake up in the middle of the night or remember the dreams in the morning. If he did then he didn't tell her, maybe he thought of it as his little secret.

Emma reached over her bedside table and turned on the lap before shakily getting up - the dreams always left her a little unstable- and went over to her desk. She slumped into the chair and pulled out a map of America. She studied it intently, so many places to go but she couldn't leave here. Something in the back of her mind told her that she needed to stay here so that she could be found. A something that sounded a little like a voice. A dark and sultry voice.

She banged her hands on the map and let out a low whine. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. She had every reason to be a happy a good job, a good home, Henry was doing well in school, a good life but there was something or someone out there that was preventing her from fulling feeling happy. She needed a drink.

She walked out into the hallway and thats when she noticed a light on in Henry's room.

"Busted," she said walking into his room.

Henry's face popped out from under his covers, not bothering to hide the slightly guilty look on his face.

"Henry, its midnight, what are you doing up?", Emma asked moving to sit next to him on his bed.

"Reading fairy tales," He replied excitedly.

"Which one?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,", he said, "Its my favourite one."

"Mmhm, why is that?", Emma asked somewhat groggily.

"Isn't it obvious? The Evil Queen is awesome!"

Emma just chuckled, for his entire life he was obsessed with The Evil Queen and even had a poster of her on his wall. She'd found it weird at first but maybe there was something a little comforting about Grimhilde.

* * *

FTL- Twelve months after new curse

Regina's sleep was disturbed again that night but not because of Emma, no because every single fairy tale character barged into her room.

"You better have a good reason for barging into my room at this time of night otherwise Fireballs are going to start flying."

Snow ran up to her, her smile stretching for miles. Her hair wasn't brushed and she was wearing what she must have gone to sleep in.

"Regina we found a way back. A way back to Emma and Henry!".

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed (:

-Abi


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry about taking forever to get this out school has been stressful. Also I probably shouldn't have written and edited this while I was this tired but when inspiration hits you just gotta go with it.

I only own spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

The air was warmer in Storybrooke. The same warmth in the air flowed through Regina. She was home. Her son was was somewhere out there and she was going to get him and bring him back, and Emma. Regina hugged her hands close to her body trying to contain the happiness. There were still complications that could be run into and Regina knew there was no point in prematurely celebrating when the odds were against you.

She glanced back at Snow, the younger woman couldn't keep the joy off her face and for once Regina wished she had as much hope as Snow did.

Snow clapped her hands together trying to get everyone's attention but there was no point. Everyone was already focused on Snow and the rather large baby bump that was trying to force its way out of one of her wacky coats.

David protectively placed one arm around Snow and let his other hand rest against the bump. " I know that everyone is really excited to be back and ready to get Emma and Henry back but thats an issue for later. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate us knocking down their door at this time. So if everyone could just please head over to granny's and begin to settle yourself it would be much appreciated. Ruby please help anyone who needs it. Regina, Hook and Belle stay behind."

Regina could feel her nose twitch, while things might have been a little better between her and the Charmings it didn't meant that she liked to be bossed around by them.

"David, remind me why we aren't going to get my son and _your _daughter right now?" Regina grumbled.

"I do agree with Regina on this," Hook began, "Emma is the most important priority right now." Then almost as if he could feel Regina narrow her eyes at his back he added "Henry too."

"If you two want to go and charge off and cross the border and possibly lose your memories then go right ahead. I asked Belle to stay behind because I wanted to know if Rumplestiltskin had any of that potion left behind, that could let you leave Storybrooke," David replied.

Belle slowly came towards the group, she seemed to have lost a little piece of herself after Rumple's death and was only now seeming to emerge from her shell. "I think he had enough left for one object but I'm not sure if it survived the curse."

"Well lead the way Belle," David commanded.

Belle pushed opened the shop door, the bell chiming sending a flicker of pain straight to her heart, and headed over to a safe.

Regina walked in after, flicking her shortened hair over her shoulder. An object in the corner caught her attention and without realizing it she had begun to walk over to it. It was a mobile made up and white and black glass unicorns. She reached up and lightly ran her hand over the black one. It reminded her of her and Emma's relationship, the dark and light, the savior and the evil queen and the yin to the yang.

With a triumphant squeak Belle held up the small blue potion and everyone else in the room let out a collective sigh of relief, though it also brought up a fight.

"I'm taking the potion. Emma's my true love and I can break the curse by kissing her," Hook stated proudly and puffed out his chest.

Regina rolled her eyes so hard that for a moment she was actually scared that they would roll to the back of her head. "Yes because I'm sure that Emma will be falling all over a strange guy wearing eyeliner. Besides I'm Henry's mother I should go. Its not like Snow can go either, she could pop at any moment and David needs to stay with her."

Snow's eyes flitted between Hook and Regina before saying, "I'm too pregnant for this, honey take me home."

Snow was quickly ushered out and there was only Belle to try and handle the tension between Regina and Hook.

"Guys remember what David said. We'll sort this out in the morning which means that neither of you can steal the potion and go off on your own," Belle told them before grabbing the shop keys off the counter and forcing the bickering pair out. Locking the door she slipped the keys into her jacket pocket and headed off to Granny's.

Regina crossed her arms and returned the glare that Hook was currently giving her. They stood like that for a couple minutes before Hook opened his mouth. Before he could get a word out Regina had poofed him away in a purple cloud.

* * *

Later that night Regina had woken up to an uneasy feeling, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't get back to sleep. The uneasy feeling was like a thorn in her side, though the more she thought about it the more the thorn turned into a Hook. Finally she gave up with the tossing and turning and got up and rushed to change.

On the walk to 's shop Regina ran into the one man she never wanted to see again. Robin Hood. She ducked her head and began to fiddle with one of the buttons on her shirt. The footsteps were getting louder and now he was calling her name. Finally Robin grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

Regina tensed at the sudden contact and turned to face him, "What?" she huffed.

Robin did a double take, "You look different. Aha! Your hair is shorter! Why are you rolling your eyes Reggie?".

"Call me that again and you'll know whats its like to be beaten with your own organs. And I have things to do Robin."

Robin looked at her sadly, "I don't understand Regina, I thought we had something. Snow told me Tinkerbell used some sort of dust and it said that I was your true love? Why are you acting so cold?".

Regina took a deep inhale and rubbed her forehead, "Robin personalities change and we couldn't be anymore different. For one you'll never be able to accept me using magic and then even after I tell you I have things to do you keep pestering me. Not exactly making a great impression."

Regina shrugged his hand off her shoulder and continued down the street. When she reached the shop she almost screamed out of frustration. The glass had been smashed and the door was ajar. Hook. Regina raced into the shop and looked around furiously for the potion but it was gone. She forced herself to calm down and think rationally. Rumple wasn't an idiot and it was highly unlikely that he only had one last bottle left. So she spent the next half an hour rummaging in the shop until she finally happened upon a bottle of the potion.

After running back home she poured the potion on an old bracelet that Henry had made her and slipped in on her wrist. Hurrying out to the car she quickly turned it on and started the drive out of town. The red line was still in place and as she approached it she stopped the car. Taking a minute to breathe and force herself to remember that this was a good idea she started back up the car and began the drive to NY.

* * *

By the time Hook had arrived outside Emma's apartment he found Regina resting on the wall opposite the door.

"What took you so long?", she asked.

"I took the bus, apparently my hook is regarded as a weapon and the police were called and there's an arrest warrant out for me but its quite a boring story so lets get on with it."

Hook approached the door and knocked, then after a few seconds knocked again before Emma finally opened the door.

"Can I help you?", the blonde asked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed (:

-Abi


End file.
